Tri-System timeline
Note: The timeline in Tri-System does not appear to relate to the Confederation's Gregorian Terran timeline. If it did, Tri-System would have been founded approximately in 790 AD give or take (around the time of the Byzantium Empire on earth), and Anhur possible even longer. Note certain technologies appear to have developed roughly 'parallel' to that in the Confederation developed by the scientists of Anhur or the CIS (Jump Gates instead of Jump Drives, Terraforming, etc ). Many names appear to have earth heritage tied to Greek or Roman names. Tri-System has no contact with Confederation. There is a Confederation within the Tri-System but it is not the same as the Terran Confederation. LOAF: Hi! thanks! The people and ship databases in p2 mention that the trisystem is part of a 'Confederation' and that it's at least the year 2789. Does P2 really take place 100 years after WC4 in the good old Terran confederation? Origin: LOAF: The Tri-System is in a separate part of the Wing Commander universe and has no contact with the Confederation Timeline=-= ;0 (?) : The humanoid/humans first come to Anhur, the cradle of humanity. In time they would colonize the planets, invent artificial jump gates to travel between the Tri-System area (but isolated and are not able to jump outside of those systems). Note: This date is unclear, it is not known when people first came to Anhur, but according to its history it was a few thousand years old (suggesting at least two or three thousand years before the game). ;c. 789 (or earlier) :Humans leave Anhur and begin to colonize planets of two nearby systems, the Tri-System is founded, as well as the Try-System Confederation.Terrel was one of the first planets to be declared a pro-habitable zone by the confederation. With levels of population climbing to unprecedented levels on most of the major planets, causing a decrease in farm land, it was realised that some of the smaller planets needed to be put aside for agricultural use. Terrel is one of two planets which supplies the vast majority of the Confederations food requirements. It is the home of some of the rarest indigenous flora in the system, as well as being the home of the Kaladones Rodents, the most sought after pets (and status symbols) in the Confederation. Note: The information for Tri-System says it has been colonized for over two thousand years. ;790 :Hephaestus has a triple lunar eclipse (an event that occurs once every billennium). ;c. 2190 :Haphaestus becomes the foremost planet in the Tri-System. The first batch of colonists leave for Bex. ;c. 2160 :The d-drive is invented. ;c. 2279 :The second batch of colonists leave Haphaestus reaching Bex first four weeks later. ;c. 2309 :The first batch of colonists who left from Haphaestus reaches Bex.119-year journey that separated the two planets at the time. Unfortunately for the colonists, the d-drive was invented some 70 years after they left, and so the expectant settlers landed on the planet only to find that another group of settlers had arrived 30 years previously, their journey having taken a mere four weeks. :2515 :Galactic Gourmet Hotel is founded. ;2713 :The first Boardgame Super-Roll is held. ;2729 :Jan Mitorr begins work at Medexport. ;2750 : The Kindred infiltrates every aspect of society. ;2760 :Jan Mitorr becomes senior director at Medexport. ;2770 :Serca is settled. :Vel Ricaud the Second is put into cryostatis pod. ;2780 :Last year that Arris custom-build cryostasis pods had been known to be used. ;2789 :Drestin Blakk goes into self-imposed solitude. ;2790 : The Darkening begins. :Pirates discover an F-38 Talon (Confederation technology) in the Tri-System this same year (the humanoid pirates of the Papogod Clan attempt to capture and harvest the unknown alien technology). ;2791 :Digby Chnauzer runs for president on Janus IV. ;c. 2840 :Petra is mined out and crust collapses.